


生未尽欢

by Shatanrendegebozhenhaochi



Series: 两篇名字里带生的姊妹篇 [2]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Bad Ending, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 16:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatanrendegebozhenhaochi/pseuds/Shatanrendegebozhenhaochi
Summary: 第三者预警，慎入。





	生未尽欢

**Author's Note:**

> 第三者预警，慎入。

折原临也站在飞机场最后看了一眼电子屏幕里熟悉的街道，觉得这场景似曾相识，几分钟后他将彻底告别“折原临也”的身份，于是他放任自己小小地回忆了一会儿“折原临也”的一生。

抱歉，这不应该是正确的讲述顺序。

故事终止于那个燃着冲天火焰的夏夜，或者说，开始于那个不祥的夜晚，他的仓皇逃离。

他的世界骤然安静。

他想他只是失败了，这没有什么，他只是失去了能与怪物对立的资格，他仍然可以爱着人类，无止境地深爱着人类。

在一个陌生的城市猝不及防地遇到门田，对方仍然四个人喧嚣欢闹地坐在面包车里，门田看到他先是下意识地打招呼，下一秒反应过来，尴尬地不知道该说什么。而他看到熟悉的痛车一瞬间好像又呼吸到了池袋的空气，这让他有一种什么都不曾发生过的错觉。

你看，人类总是一厢情愿地去轻信自欺欺人的错觉，直到亲眼确认现实。

他曾经因为工作原因偷偷回到过池袋，在便利店与曾经的犬猿之仲不期而遇，对方一手抱着小小的孩童一手拿着一堆奶粉纸尿裤，自己就排在他后面，距离怪物只有半步。然后他第一次什么激怒对方的话都没有说，沉默地看着对方平和地付完账离开，自始至终没有发现自己。

从便利店出来才发现自己后背上全是冷汗，左手不自觉地发着抖，大概再也不能像从前那样肆无忌惮地在水泥丛林间奔跑追打了，纵使经历了复健恢复了奔跑的能力，双腿仍牢记着曾经受过的伤痛，在阴冷潮湿时耐心地研磨着他的神经。

也是有了不得了的情报嘛，哈，新一代小怪物。排队时小小的孩童趴在父亲胸前，正好与自己四目相对，天真的清澈眼睛是熟悉的琥珀色。还看不出性别的年纪，如果是小静的话，大概会取名大雄静香之类的吧，总不可能真的叫什么甘乐。

他想起那份玩笑一般随意写下的信。

知晓了小静已婚的情报还是从小田田那里，真不像曾经触手遍布新宿与池袋的自己。

嘛，反正已经决定要彻底离开了。

我要离开咯，小静不要太想我。面前铺开雪白的信纸时反而并没有写下已经想好的会让对方恼怒的戏谑语句。

“如果是女孩，就叫甘乐吧。”

手里的笔好像突然有了自己的思想，横竖撇捺在纸上排列成陌生的句子。他默默看了一会儿，把笔一扔，啦啦啦，不管了。

居然就这么寄了出去。

他站在那里想象了一会儿对方收到信的表情，大概是怒不可遏地把信纸撕碎吧，想到这里忍不住笑出声，居然从小静的鼻子底下逃脱了，大概是鼻腔里满是小孩子的奶香味，再也塞不下跳蚤味了吧。然后才想起自己身上已经沾染了挥之不去的消毒水与药品的味道，大概是折原临也一辈子无法解脱的味道。

没关系，再过几年就会解脱了，他把五指张开伸向天空，手指上干干净净，很快就可以了，不再有那个热爱人类的情报贩子，不再有折原临也。

“不得不说对于我们来说你的离开是一笔巨大的损失，”四木春也沉吟半晌，推出一枚车，“真的不考虑回来吗？”

“若是正式比赛四木桑这样可是会被判为超时负的。”他的手指移至皇后正上方，迟疑了片刻，却移动了一枚士兵。

谈判不欢而散，离开时四木春也在他身后告诫：“西伯利亚冻土上的熊可不是小鬼能轻易招惹的。”

他没有回头，只是挥了挥手。

如果不是因为他是折原临也，大概可以一直做着那些灰色的交易，巧妙地斡旋于那些危险的势力中间。然而他骨子里大概是渴望一场毁灭的，看到多年未见的乌鸦小姐眼中愤怒的余烬再次燃烧起来时居然忍不住笑了起来。

第二天果然收到了里世界对折原临也发出通缉令的情报，然而他已于前一晚带着有用的情报逃出俄罗斯，时隔多年再次踏上池袋的土地。

自己的葬礼就像个随随便便的玩笑，自始至终最严肃的大概是拜托岸谷新罗时对方问：“你是认真的么？”

你是认真的么？

直到他躺在棺木里听着神父一脸严肃地祈祷完也没有想明白这个问题。直到人们开始依次扔下花束，这个问题终于被另一个想法覆盖。

小静居然没有来呢。

他想他应该庆幸，如果小静在的话，整个葬礼大概都会变成一场灾难吧。

然后我大概就走不掉了。

他站在机场的安检口回想“折原临也”的一生。

证人保护计划发给他崭新的身份证明、崭新的护照、崭新的机票、崭新的身份，一切都是新的、洁净无瑕的。

然后他将放弃“折原临也”。

有些过去走马灯一般重现。

“……动手啊，怪物。”

“临也……”

“什么事？”

“……永别了。”

“嗯，后会无期。”

“为什么我就得让你揍啊？”

“因为我很不爽。”

“……都这把年纪了，说那种100％像是胖虎的台词不好吧？小静。”

“我看你不爽。”

……

他笑了笑，递出登机牌。

他听见折原临也笑着回答：“真可惜，我可是很喜欢小静你的。”

————END————


End file.
